Children and adults alike enjoy having colored and/or decorated fingernails. Application of fingernail coloring and/or design by hand, however, can be time consuming and/or costly, especially when done by a professional at a nail salon. Even when done by a professional, the fingernail coloring and/or decoration may not achieve the level of detail or accuracy desired. A fingernail printing device is able to print highly detailed images on small surfaces, such as a fingernail, provided those small surfaces are in a proper printing location and substantially stationary.
The present disclosure is directed to a finger holder for use in conjunction with a fingernail printing device. Examples of finger holders and/or fingernail printing devices are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,931,166; U.S. Pat. No. 6,035,860; U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,996; U.S. Pat. No. 6,286,517; U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,694; U.S. Pat. No. 7,290,550; and U.S. D497,454. The complete disclosures of the above patents and/or patent applications are herein incorporated by reference for all purposes.